ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of the Predatrix
Return of the Predatrix is the 28th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Kvera: This prison cell is so discomforting; I want my Pompidou back. Nimda: Stoop complaining! Kvera: Release us from this prison and I might. Nimda: "sighs" I might have enough power to hack the control pad. stretches her arm out, having it go under the door and touching the control pad Kvera: Well? Nimda: Al...most...got it! door unlocks and Nimda pulls her arm back towards her; Kvera runs out the cell and closes the door Nimda: Hey!! Kvera: Sorry Galvanic Mechamorph, this freedom is all for me! runs to the next cell across and frees Pompidou; Kvera and Pompidou take their leave {Mr. Juicy's Juice Emporium} Ren: Mmm, have you guys tried the strawberry raspberry blend, it's really good. Rae: No, I haven't. Ren: You guys should it's- and Pompidou, as Magneese, crash their the wall of the store Ren: Kvera and Pompidou, out of maximum security, I see. Kvera: We're not here to play board games. Ren: Are you calling me a kid. Kvera: Yes. Ren: "scoffs" That's it, it's hero time! "slams watch" {flash transformation} Lodestar: Ha, ha! Rae: Um, Ren...Magneese is the predator of Lodestar. Lodestar: Dang. tries to use his magnetism powers, but they're blocked by Magneese; Lodestar pushing his limits causes a time out Ren: You've got to be kidding me! Kvera: Pompidou, retrieve the boy. charges and Ren takes stance, but completely passes him and grabs Gavin Gavin: Hey, let go of me, you stupid bird! Ren: What the? Kvera: Let's roll!! whistles and Magneese retreats; the two leaves the store, taking Gavin with Ren: They didn't want me. Rae: What could they possibly want Gavin for? Ren: Not sure, and I don't think we wanna find out. {Plumbers' HQ; Hall of Villains} Gavin: Why are we here? Kvera: There's a person I need you to bring back from the dead. Gavin: Who's that? Kvera: Professor Psychobos. Gavin: No way, resurrection spells are tricky anyways. Kvera: Do it, or you'll end up like Psychobos. Gavin: "sighs" Nam lapis qui dormit lutum Videte vocationem surgite et audite. Trek mortale est per ostium: et congregabit carnem ambulamus, et simul plura. casts the spell, bringing Professor, formerly doctor, Psychobos back from the dead Psychobos: Ah, it's good to be back. and Rae barge in; Rae pushes Kvera up against them wall, Wildmutt is terrified to see Psychobos Psychobos: Still have the Omnitrix I see. Wildmutt: "growls" whistles, activating the Predatrix and transforming Pompidou into Wildepest, who jumps onto Wildmutt {Omnitrix times out} Ren: How is Psychobos back? Psychobos: How did Ben Tennyson become a child again? Gavin: You're completely dense, this is Ren, Ben's son. Psychobos: Another kid, revolting. Ren: Still doesn't answer my question. Gavin: I brought him back using a resurrection spell. Ren: Why? Gavin: I dunno, ask Kvera. Kvera: He promised to tell me where my uncle is when I completed the task. Ren: What task? Psychobos: Retrieving the Omnitrix to me. Ren: Yeah, I don't think so. "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Omni-Enhanced Feedback: Whoa, I feel amazing! Rae: Ren, some help would be nice. Omni-Enhanced Feedback: Right. Feedback blasts Wildepest off of him and grabs Professor Psychobos Psychobos: Hey, put me down! Omni-Enhanced Feedback: Why do you want the Omnitrix? Psychobos: To give the Predatrix the DNA of all of your aliens' predators, so you can't be beat. Omni-Enhanced Feedback: Predatrix, you mean, this one! Feedback held the Predatrix in his hand; Psychobos looked over to Pompidou, back as a bird Psychobos: How did you- Omni-Enhanced Feedback: Skill, that's how. Feedback crushes the Predatrix in hand and throws the pieces to the ground {Omnitrix times out} Ren: Rae, let go off Kvera. Rae: Why? Ren: Just do it! Rae: Ok. releases Kvera from his grasp; Gavin casts a spell, transporting Kvera, Psychobos and Pompidou into their cells Kvera: You can't do this to me! Psychobos: In a cell once again. Gavin: Let's go get some pizza. Ren: That's sounds nice. Rae: Yay, pizza! {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae Villains *Kvera *Nimda *Pompidou Aliens Used *Lodestar *Wildmutt *Feedback (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Feedback By Pompidou *Magneese *Wildepest Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes